


The Sam Winchester I Used To Know

by Heavenlea6292



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Leviathans, college!Sam, college!jess, mentions of abuse, suggestions of sexual abuse, victor henricksen being a bamf, what do sam's friends think of seeing him on the news for murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenlea6292/pseuds/Heavenlea6292
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've seen the post "What do Sams old college friends even think happened to him? I mean he went on a road trip with his brother after his girlfriend  died and then like 5 years later he’s a serial shooter on the news that died. twice." <br/>And I decided to answer that question from Luis Blake (Sam's friend from S1E1) and his girlfriend, Allison Morello's point of view. </p><p>"Lu, it’s Sam Winchester,” she began shakily, “They said…the FBI is on a manhunt for him and his brother- they’re saying that he’s a serial killer!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. News Bulletin, 2007

**Author's Note:**

> I also took this opportunity to address something about Agent Henriksen that I didn't like- he implied that John Winchester sexually abused Sam and Dean, but never gave a hint as to why he said that or what gave him that idea. In my own naieve hope that the writers wouldn't be so tasteless towards victims of sexual violence, I decided to explain why he thought that here.

“Holy shit, did you see this?”

Allison looked up from her charts, pushing her hair out of her face. She was working a swing shift, and in the ER it was probably the worst- especially in an ER in a college town.   
Especially so close to finals.   
“What?” she said, looking up at the other nurses, “See what?”   
Sarah, the nurse who had been whispering loudly, looked up and blanched, shrugging.   
“Oh. It’s nothing, Ally, you probably wouldn’t care…”   
“I do care if you’re yelling about it,” Allison replied, rolling her eyes.

She nudged past Sarah and another nurse named Jake, staring at the small TV in the break room.   
“Oh my god...” she whispered, her face going pale. Sarah grabbed her arm, looking at her.   
“Hey, Ally…you don’t look so good.”

_“…Manhunt for two young brothers who are wanted for murders in St. Louis, Missouri, in 2006…”_

Ally stared at the screen as she saw a very familiar face plastered there in a mug shot.   
“Isn’t that…” Sarah began, only to be cut off by the reporter’s continued voice.

_“…The younger one, Samuel Winchester, now suspected in death of his long-time girlfriend Jessica Moore. Her death and the fire was originally ruled as accidental, but local authorities in conjunction with the FBI, are now looking into Samuel and his brother Dean as possible suspects in her death. The Moore’s could not be reached for comment, but their family lawyer has released a statement, saying ‘The Moore’s pray that Sam Winchester, a young man who they had offered to welcome into their home many times, had nothing to do with their daughter’s death. However, it is their fervent hope that an answer and justice will be found for them and any other families that have possibly suffered at his or his brother’s hands.’ If anyone has any information on Samuel Winchester or his brother, Dean Winchester; they are urged to contact local authorities as soon as possible.”_

Allison dropped her clipboard with a clatter, suddenly feeling dizzy. Jake reached out and caught her as her vision began to close in, mumbling,   
“Call Luis…”

* * *

Luis Blake jerked awake as his cellphone rang, almost swiping all of his papers off his desk. He scrambled, grabbing the thing and pressing it to his ear. “Baby I told you, I got-“   
“Luis, It’s Sarah,” Sarah said quickly, “You gotta come down here, Ally passed out after seeing this news bulletin and she said to call you.”

* * *

Luis plowed through the Emergency room doors, a common face in the E.R. rushing to the break room. Allison was laid out on the couch, a cold pack on her forehead as Sarah tried to coax her to eat some crackers.

“For god’s sake, Sarah, I know what a drop in blood sugar feels like,” she snapped, “It wasn’t that- it was just a shock and the long day.”   
Luis knelt next to her, kissing her hand. She looked haggard, dark circles under her eyes and a thin sheen of sweat on her skin.   
“Baby, you look bad, what happened?” he asked, taking her pulse. She jerked her hand away, rolling her eyes.   
“Luis, I’m medically fine. I have a damn nursing degree, I would know if there was something wrong,” she replied, “Did…did you see the news?”   
Luis shook his head- he had midterms coming up, and because of that he’d put himself into media blackout- no TV, no internet, no phone except Ally and his parents.   
“No...baby girl, what’s going on?” he asked, “Was it something with your parents, what was it?”   
Allison sat up, grabbing his hand.

“Lu, it’s Sam Winchester,” she began shakily, “They said…the FBI is on a manhunt for him and his brother- they’re saying that he’s a serial killer! They think he…he had…”   
Luis wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest as she started to cry hard.   
“It’s okay baby, take a breath and tell me,” he said soothingly, his own mind racing. After Jess died, Sam had just up and left- no number, his email shut down, nothing. Now he was on the news?   
“They said they think he or his brother had something to do with the fire,” she said, pulling back and mopping her face with the wrist of her sweater, “They want anyone with information to go to the police.” She grabbed his shoulder hard, “Luis, they think he killed her. Even the Moores do- what if…what if he did?”

Luis was shell-shocked. He didn’t know what to say or do to help calm Allison, and he had no idea how to shake himself out of it.   
“Nah,’ he said seriously, “Ally, you remember Sam. Quiet old Sam? Kill Jessica? Guy basically worshiped the ground she walked on. If anyone killed Jess, it’d be his scumbag brother. I mean, you remember how Jess used to bitch about his family! Never called, never took the time of day for him; and then suddenly Jess calls you at 1 in the morning to tell you his brother showed up out of nowhere? It’s gotta be him, Ally. Sam wouldn’t hurt anyone, let alone Jess.”   
Allison nodded, taking a deep breath. Luis was right- Sam wouldn’t hurt anyone, the guy could barely make eye contact in normal conversation. But she wasn’t so sure about his brother- they all had reservations about Sam’s family and past, and they had admittedly shared theories about it. It was horrible of them to do, but with Sam being so tight lipped and Jess having to be at her wits end to even talk about it with Allison, it was hard not to. All they ever agreed on was that Sam came from some kind of fucked up.   
And maybe that fucked up caught up with him the weekend she lost her best friend.

“Sarah, I can’t finish my shift- anyways, I only have a half hour left, and no one will care,” she said, pushing herself to her feet, “Can you guys just…see who will take my shifts for the next couple days? I have to deal with this.”   
Sarah nodded, her own eyes wet. She hadn’t been as close to Jess as Allison had been, but they were generally friendly and Jess was always in her study groups.   
“Yeah, we’ll figure it out Ally,” she said comfortingly, “You guys…have a lot to deal with.”

Luis nodded to her appreciatively, helping her to her feet and to the locker room slowly. She pulled out her purse and phone, flipping it open.   
“Oh god,” she mumbled, “Jess’s mom texted and called like, 20 times.”   
“What about?” Luis asked. She shook her head, hoisting the purse on her shoulder.   
“She just keeps texting call me,” she said, tucking her phone in her pocket, “I’ll call her when we get home. Let’s just…go.”   
Luis nodded, escorting her through the halls and out the door, his own head swirling.


	2. Reflection

“That is the last time I fucking try to beat you at darts,” Luis moaned, stumbling down the sidewalk with his arm thrown around Sam’s shoulders. Sam let out a drunken giggle, picking him up and carrying him for a foot or so.   
“Dude,” he said, grinning like an idiot and waving his arm, “I told you. I can out drink and out throw you anyday.” He drew out the last syllable, laughing again and stumbling a bit, his weight resting on Luis. Luis groaned, dragging him for a bit.   
“Where’d you even learn that?’ Luis demanded, dragging him up the steps to his apartment. He figured Sam would crash there- Ally was with Jess and a few other girls for a sleepover at Sam and Jess’s place, something about a breakup- and they’d just head to campus from his place in the morning. Sam released Luis, moving with impressive speed for a man who couldn’t walk straight. He drug open the door, collapsing into the armchair in the living room with a grin.   
“You wanna know?” Sam asked, smirking.   
“Yeah man,” Luis said, “I wanna be able to hustle some suckers like you.”   
“Do you _reeeeeeally_ wanna know?” Sam asked again, giggling like a moron. Luis laughed. Getting Sam drunk was one of his favorite things to do- the guy started out just the same as he was sober, but get some hard liquor into him and he was like a kid. But it had to be hard liquor- the guy had insane tolerance for beer.   
“Yeah, spill bro,” Luis chuckled.

Sam beckoned him over, leaning forward in his seat as Luis sat on the couch.   
“Sooo…my old man, yknow, goes outta town like usual, leaves me and Dean like 50 bucks to last,” he begins, giggling, “So…fucking Dean, dude couldn’t even see over the damn bar, walks his ass down to the local joint and starts hustling pool. He started out too small, and by the time everyone figures out he’s a little fucking cheat, we only got an extra 30 bucks.”   
Luis looked at him with a strange expression. This was not what he was expecting.   
“Dude…that sucks…” he murmured, only to be ignored.   
“But that’s when I see it, man,” he says, his face lighting up, “I see that fuckin dartboard man and I said ‘Dee, that dartboard looks like the targets Dad always has us practicing with.”   
“Dude, what the hell were your practicing?” Luis demanded. Sam laughed, snorting.   
“Throwing knives, duh,” he replied, “What else would we be using them for? Anyways, Dean is like yeah so? And I’m like…well, how hard would it be to throw a dart instead of a knife?”   
“Yeah?” Luis said, shifting uncomfortably, “Was it?”   
“Shit no man,” Sam said, throwing himself back against the chair, “It was fucking easy. It’s even lighter than a knife; you just fucking throw it man. I cleaned up 200 bucks that night. We ate like fucking kings. Fuck, that was the greatest- the look on Dean’s face. I had to stand on a fucking stool in order to throw but that just gave me the edge, man.”   
“Dude, how fucking old were you?” Luis asked, his eyes wide. Sam pursed his lips, giggling still.   
“Like…eight?” he said, grinning, “So that’s how I learned to do that.”

* * *

 

Luis jerked again, rubbing his face. He’d zoned out while studying again, his painstakingly written notes now wrinkled under his elbow. He looked back over his shoulder at Allison, sprawled out over the couch, here hair a frizzy mess with one leg hanging out from under the sheet. He stood, stretching and rubbing his eyes, walking over and tucking her leg back under the sheet. He jumped as her phone went off, grabbing it and answering quickly.

“Allison Morello’s phone,” he muttered, stroking her hair out of her face.   
“Luis, is that you?” Mrs. Moore’s voice came from the other end. Luis sighed, walking back to his desk.   
“Yeah, Mrs. Moore, it’s me,” he replied, sitting down tiredly.   
“Can I talk to Allison?”   
“She’s sleeping- she had a rough night at the ER last night. Can I help you?”   
He heard her exhausted sigh on the other end, sinking back against the chair.   
“Did you see the news too?” she asked. Luis shrugged.   
“Yeah, Allison told me. They’re re-opening Jessica’s case.”   
“And they think that the Winchester boy did it,” she spat, “I always told Jessica, something wasn’t right about him. I could tell.”   
“Mrs. Moore-“   
“Don’t you tell me I’m being too hard on him, Luis. I’ve heard that enough the past few days since we got the news. Whether it was him or his brother- he brought that to my baby. He’s just as responsible for her death as whoever murdered her. And what grieving man runs off without telling anyone where he’s going, how to reach him? What innocent man does that?”   
Luis couldn’t argue with her, and he wouldn’t. After everything she went through, he couldn’t blame her for blaming Sam.   
“I don’t know,” Luis replied.   
“You’re going to go to the police, right?” she demanded, “You and Allison- you two are the only people who knew him, you might be able to help them find out the truth!”   
“Of course,” he replied, “Me and Ally already discussed it. I called the police and they put me through to a special agent-“   
“Agent Henriksen,” she supplied, “He’s been wonderful through this. He’ll be able to use whatever you give him to help catch those two psychopaths.” Luis sighed again.   
“Yeah,” he said, “So, I’ll have Ally call you after we’re done- she’ll probably wanna drive up and see you guys, check on everything.” He heard a stifled sob, his heart breaking for the woman.   
“Ally always was such a good girl to my Jessie,” she cried, “Always looking after her, and now looking after us for her.”   
“Yeah,” Luis mumbled, “Ally always loved Jess. She has a huge heart.”   
“Yes she does,” Mrs. Moore muttered, “I’ll…I’ll let you get back to your studies. You have finals coming up soon, don’t you?”   
“Midterms,” he replied, “Okay…well, if you need anything, call either of us.”   
“Okay. Goodbye.”

Luis hung up the phone, dropping it on the tabletop. He thought back to that night, two days before Jess’s death, when Ally got the call from Jess.


	3. The Phonecall: Luis

“Baby, I gotta answer it,” Ally mumbled, pulling herself from under Luis’s arm, “Its Jess.”   
“Tell her I said hi,” he mumbled sleepily, rolling over as Ally sat up. He couldn’t make out what Jess was saying, but she sounded upset.

“Woah, Jessie, girl, slow down,” Ally said soothingly, “What do you mean, Sam left? You guys were just fine a few hours ago…”   
Luis listened to the now calming tone of Jess’s voice, still unable to make out her words. He could tell though, by how fast she was talking, Ally was going to be listening for a while.   
He tapped Ally’s thigh, mouthing, “What?”   
She mouthed back, “Sam’s brother?” and shrugged.   
Luis shrugged too, getting up and kissing Ally on the forehead as she began the obligatory ‘I’m Listening’ replies, “Yeah? Wow, that is kinda weird…”

Luis rolled his shoulders, those extra few shots with Sam still slowing him down as he stumbled to the bathroom. He stood there for a few extra moments after he was finished pissing, listening.

“Jess, honey. Whatever is going on with Sam’s family, he can handle it. He’s a big boy- No, I know you said it was weird the way Dean talked to him- yeah I know about- Jessica, he’s 22 and hasn’t been home in 4 years, I doubt that they still have that kind of control on him…”

Luis thought back to the few stories he’d coaxed out of a very drunk Sam, still feeling a little horrified for the guy. Yeah, his family wasn’t exactly the Huxtable’s, but Sam’s family was fucked up with a capital fuck.

He came out of the bathroom as Ally continued to listen, grabbing his cellphone from the bedside table. He walked out into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of orange juice and flipping his phone open.

“Yo wtf man? ur grl n my grl r tlkin. were r u ?” he texted Sam, clicking his phone shut again.  
He drained the glass of orange juice, staring at his phone on the counter. He wanted Sam to text him, tell him what was happening. This wasn’t like Sam- in fact; this whole fucking thing was the opposite of Sam. He could hear Ally, trying to get off the phone.

“We’ll go out tomorrow, grab some baking supplies- girl you are just like your mother. Best way to soothe those nerves of yours is to bake. Okay? Yeah, I’ll call you when I’m up. No, we can take my car. Okay. Night, Jessie.”

She padded out into the kitchen, sighing loudly.   
“Wanna get me a glass, baby?” she asked, sitting at one of the stools in front of the counter. He nodded, pouring her a glass.   
“So what’s going on?” he asked, looking concerned. Ally sighed, trying to smooth down her hair.   
“Sam’s brother apparently broke in,” she said, “And now Sam’s gone with him to get his dad from the hunting cabin? I don’t know. It was all really weird.”   
“You told Jessie not to be worried,” He said, raising an eyebrow as he poured her another glass. She sipped it, staring into space.   
“Yeah, I know,” she sighed, “But it was all really weird, what she told me. And Sam’s brother? He’s a total pig. “   
“Someone can be related to Sam and be a total pig?” Luis asked, chuckling, “Damn.”   
“Seems like Sam’s just like his mother and Dean’s just like his father if you ask me,” she snorted, “Stared at Jess like a side of meat and told her she didn’t have to get dressed.”   
“Come on, I know that ain’t how Jess said it,” Luis replied, looking at his phone fruitlessly.   
“She said she didn’t mind him- but you know Jess, she’d let you eat her lunch and thank you.”   
“It’s cause her mom is from Mississippi- you know how them southern women are.”   
“I don’t care, I could tell she was really worried and uncomfortable.”

Luis sighed, rinsing out his glass and taking hers.

“Well, he has to be back in time for his big Stanford interview, so he’s gonna be gone less than 48 hours. Sam’s a good dude; he won’t just skip out on this interview- or Jess. Trust me on that one.”   
Ally leaned forward, grinning.   
“You know something I don’t?” she asked. He leaned down, kissing her.   
“Girl, the only person who loves his girlfriend more than Sam Winchester loves his girlfriend is me,” he teased, “Now come on, you got a date tomorrow. Let’s get all worn out and get some sleep.”

* * *

 He turned in his chair to look at Ally, lying asleep on the couch. They had no idea how much their life would change in the next 36 hours after that phone call, how devastating it was for Ally. She and Jess had grown up together, applied at Stanford together, gotten in together- shit, the first two years they lived together too.   
When he and Sam got together with Ally and Jess, it just seemed like they were going to live the American Dream- Sam was going to be a lawyer, he was going to be a plastic surgeon, and Jess and Ally were going to be on his nursing staff. They were going to move into the same ritzy neighborhood, get houses next door to each other, and make a bucket load of money.   
That was the plan, but then Sam’s brother had to come in and wreck all of it.

Then Sam’s brother had to come in and kill Jess.

Luis didn’t doubt Sam’s innocence for a moment- the Sam Winchester he knew felt guilty after accidentally tripping over Luis when they were studying. There was no way a guy like that would kill his girlfriend. Especially the way Sam felt about Jess. He’d listened to Sam wax on and on about Jess for hours when they first met and got together; to the point that Luis banned her as a topic of conversation when they’d hang out for a long time.   
But Sam’s brother? He sounded like a freak.   
The kind of freak that’d kill anyone who got between him and his little brother.

_“Dean, ah…Dean’s a good guy I guess,” Sam muttered, “I mean, he’s kinda an acquired taste, y’know. But he raised me when we were kids. He’s family.”_   
_“Come on dude, you met my big bro, gimme a little more to work with here,” Luis pressed on evening over a game of poker. Sam grinned._   
_“He’s definitely not the type of guy you’d wanna mess with,” he replied._   
_“Aww, did wittle Sammy’s big bwover kick some ass for him?” Luis mocked. Sam just laughed quietly._   
_“You have no idea.”_   
_“Seriously, dude? What, you saying your brother would kill for you or something?”_   
_“Yeah, I am,” Sam said, “Or he would’ve. He doesn’t give a shit since I left. Dad’s little soldier, through and through.”_   
_“Your family is fucked, dude,” Luis said, whistling lowly. Sam just looked at him with a weird expression._   
_“You have no idea.”_

Luis always found that conversation to be weird, but any conversation with a drunk Sam Winchester was sure to be an adventure. But now…now it almost felt like Sam was warning him. He’d seen the dude get freaked out over trucks circling the school more than once, about anyone he saw more than once in one day who wasn’t part of the usual crowd.   
Like he thought someone was looking for him- like someone was gonna pull him into their car and drive off.   
Maybe someone was.   
Maybe that someone was his brother- and when he couldn’t make Sam stay with him, he got rid of the only thing he figured was keeping Sam away.

Mother fucker had another thing coming now.


	4. The Interview- Luis

“Well, the best way to do this is to interview you one by one,” Agent Henriksen said, a large manila folder in his hands, “I know this is going to be difficult for you Miss Morello, so I think I’m gonna talk to Luis here first so that you can go right home after this is done.”   
Ally nodded, smoothing her hair carefully, her red eyes threatening to ruin her immaculate makeup. Luis kissed her head, following Hendrickson back into an interview room, looking back at Ally every moment he could.

Finally, they were alone, and Hendrickson smiled.   
“Just call me Victor,” he began, “That’ll make us both more comfortable.”   
Luis didn’t bite, folding his arms.   
“I came here to clear Sam Winchester’s name,” he said clearly.   
Victor leaned back, folding his hands with an easy smile on his face.   
“By all means, Mr. Blake,” Victor said, “Clear his name.”   
“What do you mean by that?” Luis said, looking at him suspiciously. Victor sighed.   
“Look, Sam Winchester has done some bad things- but I don’t think he’s the one who’s killing. Every interview I’ve done, I get the same picture back. Sam Winchester is a nice, quiet boy who was more interested in his books than in people- with the exception of his girlfriend and their two closest friends. Sam Winchester never caused trouble, was generally likeable, and didn’t exhibit any really antisocial behaviors. Kid sounds like a run of the mill college student, everywhere I look. So, I gotta ask- what makes a run of the mill Stanford student throw his entire life away, to get involved in some murders?”

Luis leaned forward, looking serious.

“You ask me, it was that brother of his.”

Victor looked interested, pushing forward a tape recorder.   
“His brother, Dean?” he asked.   
“Yeah. Dude breaks into his and Jessica’s apartment in the middle of the night 2 days before Jess dies, dragging Sam to go pick up their dad from his hunting cabin,” Luis explained, “We’d never even met the guy before. Dude hadn’t even talked to Sam since his 18th birthday, how fucked up is that?”   
“Do you know why they hadn’t spoken?”   
“Yeah, guess Sam’s old man went postal when Sam got into Stanford. Didn’t want him to go- said he’d be a ‘white collar monster’ or some shit.”   
“What did that have to do with Dean and Sam?”   
“Sam said his brother was always ‘Dad’s little soldier’.”   
“Sam talk to you a lot about his family?”   
“Not really. I had to get him pretty drunk to get anything out of him. Most of the time, it came from Jess. She’d call Ally up or they’d go out and she’d just cry over Sam and bitch about his family. It really messed with her, coming from a close-knit family, that his was so shitty.”   
“Jess and Sam, did they fight a lot?”   
“I can’t remember a time they really actually fought. Most of the time Jess would just bite her tongue and Sam usually didn’t give a shit what she did as long as she told him she loved him.”   
“Maybe she couldn’t bite her tongue anymore.”   
“I doubt that. Anyways, even if she did, Sam would’ve just apologized until he was blue in the face. The guy was the type that’d apologize for the weather.”   
“So Sam was a guilty kinda guy?”   
“No, not like that. He just seemed to think that everything that went wrong was his fault. Kinda like he thought he was a bad luck charm or something.”   
“Ah.”   
“But when Jess called Ally after Sam left, some of the stuff she said was apparently pretty weird.”   
“Apparently?”   
“Yeah. I didn’t hear it first hand- Allison told me it was pretty freaky though.”

“Well,” Victor said, leaning forward, “Why don’t you tell me everything you know about Sam.”

“I met Sam when we were in the same elective courses- you know, bullshit classes they make you do which don’t have much to do with your major but apparently make you ‘well rounded’. I was shitty when it came to writing, and he hated math. So, we traded off. I’d do his math, he’d write my papers. We started hanging out more- poker night, study groups, events, shit like that. He was a really cool dude. Shy, but I got a little brother who’s shy as hell, so I figured the dude needed someone to let him go at his own pace. And he kinda just…opened up. Had a really weird sense of humor, and certain things bugged the hell out of him that I didn’t get at all…but he was one of my best friends.”   
“What kinda things bugged him? What about his sense of humor was weird?”   
“I don’t know. It just seemed like every time something bad happened, he’d laugh. He’d make jokes about weird shit- I don’t know man, he was just kinda weird about bad shit. Maybe it was because of his dad or something. I mean, as part of his Law courses he had to take a course on family law, like 101 stuff. And he’d kinda just crack jokes about the fucked up cases he was doing paperwork for. Like, this kid killed his dad because he was beating the shit out of his mom and like…molesting him. It was fucked up, and one of the dudes in our group made a comment that the kid shoulda been locked up for killing the guy. Sam just laughed and was like, ‘I get why he did it. Some people just don’t deserve to live’ and then he starts laughing even more and changed the subject. It was weird. A lot of people started thinking that Sam’s old man wasn’t run of the mill fucked up after that.”   
“So you think Sam was molested?”   
“Fuck dude, I don’t know. Just saying, it was weird the way he handled shit like that.”   
“Do you think Sam was molested- yes or no.”   
“Dude, I’m telling you- I don’t know. That was just an example of the weird shit he sometimes said.”   
“And things that bugged him, what do you mean by that?”   
“I mean, the guy knew everyone- I mean everyone. He may not know their names, but he knew their faces. And any time we’d see a new face in a few different places, he’d kinda freak out. And there’d be times when he’d see certain cars and get really freaked out. He had a real thing about order and schedules.”   
“What kind of cars? Possibly a car like this?” Victor asked, sliding a picture of a 67’ Chevy Impala across the table.

Luis looked at it and shook his head.

“Nah. Trucks- black trucks. Big, ugly ass old black trucks- he’d get real twitchy when he’d see one. He’d keep his head down and try to get in the busiest place he could find. Lots of people.”   
Victor nodded, pushing another picture across the table of an 81’ GMC Sierra Grande.   
“Like this?” he asked. Luis looked at the picture, nodding.   
“Yeah, exactly like that. Any truck that looked like that, he’d get real twitchy.”   
“That is a picture of John Winchester’s last known vehicle.”

Luis let out a loud sigh, his eyes wide as he rubbed his head.

“Holy shit, man,” he said, tipping his seat back, “Tell me you’re fucking kidding.”   
“Wish I could,” Victor replied, “But I’m not. “   
“Dude, I am telling you, whatever those two guys were up to, Sam wanted nothing to do with it. Guy didn’t speak to them in years until his brother showed up. Sam didn’t kill Jess, he was in love with her- like, head over heels. He worshiped the ground she walked on. If anyone killed her- it’d be his brother or his old man. Not Sam.”

“Why do you think his brother would kill Jess?”

“Who breaks into his brother’s apartment to make him go to get their drunk Dad from his hunting cabin? I’ll tell you who- freaks, man. I knew guys like Sam growing up. Dudes who had big bad brothers who just wanted to be normal- and sure enough, they’d cut ‘em off, and one day they’d show up and destroy their lives. Happened all the time in my old neighborhood. Just never figured it’d happen to a white boy like Sam.”   
“Well, it looks like it did.”   
“I don’t know about what happened in St. Louis- but trust me. Jessica Moore’s blood ain’t on Sam Winchester’s hands.”


	5. The Phonecall- Allison

Ally twisted her hands nervously, looking around the bustling police department. The last time she was here, it was to help identify Jessica’s body with the Moore’s. She hated police stations with a passion, and here she was again. She twisted her engagement ring on her finger, breathing quickly.

_I’m here for Jessie- I’m doing this for Jessie._

She closed her eyes, remembering that phonecall that came in the middle of the night- the phonecall that was the beginning of the end.

* * *

She pulled out from under Luis’ arm, grabbing her phone.   
“Baby, I gotta answer it,” she mumbled, “It’s Jess.”   
Luis mumbled something along the lines of ‘Hi’, rolling over as she opened the phone.

“Hello?”   
“Ally,” Jess rushed, “Sam’s gone, he just left with his brother and I have no idea where he’s going or what’s happening and-“   
“Woah, Jessie, girl, slow down,” Ally said soothingly, “What do you mean, Sam left? You guys were just fine a few hours ago…”   
“Sam’s brother Dean showed up,” she said, her voice starting to calm, “I mean, he broke into the apartment I think, and he told Sam that his Dad was on a hunting trip and hadn’t been home in a few days. And then Sam told me to let them talk alone and all the sudden he’s packing a bag- you know all those weird knives he keeps around? Some of them are missing…”   
Ally nodded, jumping a little as Luis tapped her thigh and mouthed, “What?”   
“Sam’s brother?” she mouthed back, shrugging. She smiled as Luis kissed her forehead and headed to the bathroom, continuing to listen to Jessica’s rambling.

“Yeah? Wow, that is kinda weird…” Ally replied, “What the hell is up with that?”   
“I have no idea,” Jess replied, her voice edging towards tears, “I’m worried about him. It’s not like him to just…up and leave, and after not seeing his father or his brother in so many years? And you know how he is about them, always tight lipped until he can’t hold it in anymore… what is this gonna do to him? To us?”   
“Jess, honey. Whatever is going on with Sam’s family, he can handle it. He’s a big boy- “   
“But the way Dean talked to him, the way he talked to me, he told me I didn’t have to get dressed, that was so…creepy. I mean I don’t mind the guy but the way he talked to Sam-“   
“No, I know you said it was weird the way Dean talked to him-“   
“And you remember how I told you he talked about his brother not giving a shit about him anymore since his dad kicked him out..”   
“Yeah I know about-“   
“What if this is something really bad? What if his Dad did something illegal, what if they drag him into it? You know how Sam can be, he can be talked into anything if you say the right things and he’s putting his whole future on the line here..”   
“Jessica, he’s 22 and hasn’t been home in 4 years, I doubt that they still have that kind of control on him…” 

“Ally, he lied to me,” she said, her voice shaking, “You know how Sam is a rotten liar when it comes to me…he looked me in the face and lied. He said that his dad was probably just drunk and stranded at his hunting cabin; but I could just…feel it. Something isn’t right.“

She looked up as Luis snuck past, swiping his phone from the dresser on his side of the bed and heading towards the kitchen. He must’ve decided to text Sam, see if he could sniff out what was happening. She nodded to herself as Jess spoke.

“Well, you know how Sam is though- he never wants anyone to know about his family, and he probably doesn’t want to drag you into the Drama.”   
“But I want to be, Ally,” she replied, “I can’t see a future with him working if he keeps such a huge part of himself so closed off!”   
“Jessie, he’ll let you in when he’s ready. Guys with pasts like Sam’s, whatever it is, they take a while to feel safe enough to talk about it, y’know?”   
“I know…I just hope he comes back..”   
“Jess, He’s coming back. It’s probably just what he said, going to get his dad from the cabin and coming home.”   
“He said he’d be back in time for the interview with Stanford, so I gotta hope he’ll be back by then. I’m just wound so tight!”   
“We’ll go out tomorrow, grab some baking supplies- girl you are just like your mother. Best way to soothe those nerves of yours is to bake. Okay?”   
“Okay,” Jess replied, tiredly, “Call me when you’re up?”   
“Yeah, I’ll call you when I’m up.”   
“We can get my car out of the shop..”   
“ No, we can take my car.”   
“Okay…Night, Ally.”   
“Okay. Night, Jessie.”


	6. The Interview- Allison

“Miss Morello?”

Allison nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Agent Henriksen’s voice, his hand on her shoulder.   
“Yes?” she asked, her voice shaking a little.   
“I’m ready for you. Do you need anything before we go?” he asked kindly, looking concerned. She shook her head, looking up at Luis.  
“I’d ask for my fiancé to come with me, but I’m sure you’d tell me that isn’t going to happen.”

Henriksen smiled, shaking his head.   
“You’re right. It would taint the interview,” he replied, “Are you sure there’s nothing else we can do?”   
“No,” she said firmly, wiping her eyes carefully, “I just want to get this over with- for my best friend’s sake.”

Agent Henriksen nodded, offering a hand to help her from her seat. She took it gratefully, standing and following him down the same narrow hall that Luis had walked down shortly beforehand, following him into the same room.

She sat down, folding her hands on the metal table and watching Hendrickson open his file holder and place a tape recorder on the table.

“Okay, Miss Morello, lets just start easy. How long had you known Jessica Moore?”   
Ally smiled, sniffling a little.   
“I’d been friends with Jess since we were six,” she said, smiling fondly, “We grew up together- we both wanted to be nurses, and we both applied to Stanford together. I still can’t believe we both got in.”   
“And Sam Winchester, how long had you known him?”   
“About three years when…” she paused, taking a shaky breath, “When Jessica passed.”   
“Could you describe their relationship for me?”   
“They were so in love,” she said, dabbing her eyes again, “They met at orientation, chatted a bit, ran into each other a couple times. Freshman year, I didn’t know Sam personally, but I knew him through Jess. She’d spend a ton of time with him, helping him study, things like that. He seemed really nice. Then, I met Luis, and he and Sam were really good friends…we all just started spending time together. The way Sam looked at Jess…it was like she was the only person in the room. Like there was no person on earth more interesting and beautiful.”  
“And Jessica?”   
“Jessie loved him. She was a fixer, all her life. She’d take anyone under her wing, it just seemed fitting that she’d fall in love with someone who needed so much from her.”   
“Was there ever any conflict between them?”   
“No. Jessica wasn’t the type to complain to him- sure, she had her gripes, but mostly she just vented to me about it and left well enough alone. And Sam was in love with everything she did, I don’t think he knew how to complain about her. And even if she did complain, it wouldn’t have been a fight. Sam would’ve just apologized and done whatever she asked.”   
“Sam was the type of guy who would do whatever Jessica said?”   
“You make it sound terrible when you put it that way, but yeah. Sam didn’t like conflict, and with Jessica, it just seemed like her word was law to him. So they just…didn’t fight.”   
“Do you and your boyfriend fight?”   
“Fiancé,” she corrected, “Of course we do. I work long hours; he’s still completing his degree. We fight on occasion.”   
“But Sam and Jessica didn’t. Sounds like a fairytale relationship to me.”   
“It was, in that respect.”   
“Not in others?”

“Jessica and I both grew up in very traditional households,” she explained, “White picket fences, all that. Our parents put a lot of focus on our futures, on us. They were loving and supportive. I made peace when I was younger that we were exceptions to the rules, that our lives were not the average. But Jess always had trouble with the idea that there were bad families, bad parents.”   
“So, Sam’s family bothered her.”   
“Of course it did. When she finally got Sam to tell her a little bit more about his family, it upset her- first thing he admitted was that his mother died when he was a baby in a house fire- that started in his nursery. Who on earth tells their kid where the fire started that killed his mother- especially if it was in their nursery? She said Sam seemed…ambivalent about his mother’s death. Like it didn’t bother him one way or the other. I think it’s a coping skill he learned when he was a kid.”   
“What else?”   
“Well, after that, all she could get out of him was about his brother for the longest time. And he seemed so proud of some of the things he said, but they were disturbing to a girl like Jessica.”   
“Why?”   
“We aren’t the type of people who have dealt with abnormal personal tragedy,” she snapped, “Until Jessica died; the worst thing that had ever happened to me personally was getting felt up against my will a few times. Jessica’s grandparents died when she was a teenager. That’s the kind of stuff we’re used to, normal tragedies. Not the kind that Sam would sometimes hint to, or let slip.”   
“Like?”   
“All of this is what I’ve gotten from Jessica or Luis. Sam and I never had a very close relationship without them.”

“Go ahead, it’s noted that it’s hearsay.”

“Jessica said that he was a light sleeper, the smallest move would make him sit bolt upright. He’d moan in his sleep, she said he had weird scars. She told me that every year, on November 2nd, he’d be very jumpy. Like he was afraid someone or something was going to hurt him, like something bad had happened on that day.”   
“That was the day his mother died.”   
“We didn’t know that. Luis said that…Sam would sometimes joke about things that weren’t exactly…appropriate. We never thought much of it, except that maybe he was joking about them to hide that they hit close to home.” “

Are you referring to the time he…” he looked at his paperwork, scanning his handwritten notes, “Joked about a young boy who had killed his father for molesting him?”   
“That was one incident, yes.”   
“And in your opinion, do you think that was something that Sam identified with because it hit ‘too close to home’?”   
“My opinion on that isn’t relevant.”   
“You are currently employed as an emergency room nurse, is that correct?”   
“I head the nurses at the Emergency room I’m employed at, yes.”   
“And in order to be a nurse, especially the head nurse, you have been trained to look for signs of abuse in patients who come into your care, is that fair to say?”   
“Yes.”   
“So, in your educated opinion, do you believe that Sam Winchester was molested as a child?”   
“My opinion isn’t well educated enough to make an assumption. I knew Sam but not well enough to call any opinion I make of that situation ‘educated’.”   
“Fine, I’ll rephrase the question again, make it a bit easier,” he replied, “ Luis said that you had all formulated opinions on Sam’s past. Was the opinion that he was molested among the opinions you all held?”  
“Yes, some people thought that it was possible.”   
“But you did not?”   
“It is possible. I know now, looking back on the situation, that Sam Winchester suffered severe trauma as a child. I’ve been trained to look for it now. But at the time, my opinion was that he was abused by his father and brother and had run away to escape them. But I didn’t really give any credence to the idea that Sam was sexually abused.”   
“Why is that?”   
“When I think of sexual abuse, I think of dirty old men and little girls. I don’t think of my best friend’s boyfriend.”   
“You think that sexual abuse is only a female problem.”

“That’s not what I said,” she replied harshly, “What I am saying is, most people don’t think of fathers touching their little boys. It happens, I’ve already seen a few cases in my time at the ER, but in your personal life you’re more willing to see it in women than in men. That’s the way our society is. Boys don’t talk about their abuse, rarely about sexual abuse. They’re supposed to be strong enough to fight off predators. It’s possible that it happened, but I never thought much about it.”   
“Did Jessica think he was sexually abused?”   
“I don’t think she really thought about it, to be honest,” she snapped, “Why are you pursuing this line of questioning so hard?”

Henriksen sat back, rubbing his eyes.

“I’m the guy they bring in when the cops aren’t equipped to deal with the perp,” he explained, “I’m the real life criminal minds team. And Sam Winchester is either a serial killer, or he’s the brother of one. And serial killers are statistically shown to have experienced some sort of childhood trauma, the most common being…”   
“Abuse of some sort, usually sexual.”   
“That’s right. And I have John and Dean Winchester’s criminal histories in front of him- his father and brother respectively- and it doesn’t seem like there is a single thing that John Winchester wouldn’t do.”   
“So you’re saying, if the shoe fits…”   
“Wear it. The psychological profile matches, the history, John’s criminal history, the paper trail of Sam and Dean’s childhood could fill a small drawer cabinet; not to even mention Dean’s juvenile criminal history. So, I added up all the numbers, and this is what I get.”   
“You think that some sort of trauma caused all this?” 

“Most people aren’t just born killers, Miss Morello. Killers are made.”

“I’ve told you everything I know about Sam Winchester, and about his and Jessica’s relationship,” she said solemnly, “He was a private man, so was Jessica. I’m afraid that the only real answers you could get would be from him, or her. And one of them is dead.”

Agent Henriksen sighed, nodding.   
“So, this is all?”   
“Yes. That is all, Agent Henriksen.”

She stood, smoothing her skirt carefully, “Now if you don’t mind, my fiancé has a midterm to study for, and my best friend’s parents are grieving and need my support.”   
“Okay, you’re free to go,” he replied, standing and opening the door.

She began down the hall, pausing and looking back at him.

“Oh, and Agent?” she said, looking at him harshly, “Please don’t let me find out that you exhumed my best friend, put her family through this pain again, and set a manhunt for the man she loved all in vain. I know people in high places. It’d be a shame for your career to end on such a low note.”   
“Don’t worry, Miss Morello. We’ll find out the truth.”


	7. It's Over

Months had passed since their interview with Victor Henriksen, Luis looking forward to his last year of schooling before his residency and Allison happily pregnant with their first child. Allison and Luis decided that if it was girl, her name would be Jessica.   
They’d gotten married 4 months before, and Sam Winchester and his murderous brother were the last things on their minds as the spring started to give way to summer.   
Allison was reclining on the couch, happily preoccupied with checking over Luis’s last paper of the semester, when her phone rang.

“Hello?” she said cheerfully.   
“Ally?”   
“Edith!” she exclaimed happily, “I was hoping you’d call! Listen, we’re going in for-“   
“Allison, did you see the news?”

Ally’s heart sank, a cold chill running through her veins. Looking at the news only meant one thing to her anymore.

“Oh god…what happened now?”   
“They’re dead,” Mrs. Moore whispered, “Allison…the men who killed my daughter are dead.”

Allison sat bolt upright, clinging to the phone.

“They’re dead?” she whispered, “How, Agent Henriksen said we’d have to go to trial and-“   
“They were caught in Colorado, and they died in a bombing of the police station...Agent Henriksen died too.”

Allison sat back heavily against the couch cushions, her breath caught in her throat. Sam Winchester was dead. It was all over.

“I don’t know what to say,” she whispered. Mrs. Moore let out a soft sniffle, laughing sadly.   
“I thought…I thought knowing they were dead would let us feel some peace,” she muttered, “But my daughter is still dead. Them dying didn’t change a thing.”   
“Oh, Edith,” she whispered softly, “Edith, I’m so sorry…”   
“I’m not,” she replied bitterly; “I just wish Jessica was alive. I wish she was here to see you get married, to be there for your first child, to get married and have her own babies and be happy…but it’s all over now, isn’t it?”   
“Yeah, Edith…it’s all over now.”


	8. Or is it?

But it wasn’t over, not for Allison Blake.

It had been a fluke, being in Missouri when the crime spree had reached there. Allison was on her way to visit Mr. and Mrs. Moore- they’d moved to Florida a year after her second child, Luis Jr, had been born. She figured they couldn’t stay in California, not after losing Jessica, and she didn’t mind the plane flights and the long drives to see them.   
Luis’s mother had the two little ones, Jessica and little Lu, while Luis was working.   
She’d decided to go alone- after all, it was her first chance to get out of the house since Little Lu was born without the kids, and she deserved a little vacation.

“Restaurants,” she said into her gps, feeling a low rumble in her stomach. She hadn’t stopped since early that morning, and it was approaching 8:00 then. She was losing the light, and she’d have to find a place to stay for the night soon.   
“Conner’s Diner, 3.4 miles,” the emotionless voice of the GPS stated, diverting their path to get her there. She jumped as her phone rang, pushing the speaker option.

“Hello?”   
“Ally girl, where you at?”   
“Hey Lu. I’m just about to stop at a place called Conner’s Diner in Missouri. I’m gonna have to find a place to stop for the night soon.”   
“Don’t tire yourself out, Baby,” he scolded lightly, “Call me when you get to the room.”   
“Okay. I love you.”   
“Love you too babygirl.”

She smiled as he hung up, pulling into the diner’s parking lot. She went inside quickly, taking in the place. It was nice enough, cleanly, and the food smelled like typical diner fare. She walked over to the counter, sitting down as she overheard two large men conversing at the other end in hushed voices.

“How are these guys even a threat?” the bigger one muttered, the voice sounding vaguely familiar. She strained a little closer, listening.   
“Boss says they gotta go, they gotta go.”   
“Right. Idea. You wanna trade? I mean, I'll take Chuckles over Schizo.”   
“No, I like this one's hair better. You can stay in the big one.”

She wrinkled her nose, the conversation strange. It was like they were talking about switching bodies…

“All right. In that case, let's turn up the heat. The sooner I get out of this and into something more stable, the better.”

Allison felt her blood run cold again as she watched them pull out matching guns, turning to the young man in the booth behind them.

“Hold on.”

The shorter one turned to the boy, grinning.   
“Hey, kid. Hey. Why don't you fire up the camera on that thing?” he asked, pointing his gun at him. The kid looked terrified, doing as he was told with shaking hands. Allison swallowed shallowly, looking at the waitress behind the counter.

“They have guns,” she mouthed, “Get out.”   
The waitress’s face blanched as she slowly set down the coffee pot in her hand, sinking to her knees as the short man directed the kid.

“Point it over here.”

The kid did as he was told, Allison’s eyes riveted on the crawling waitress and she made her way back into the kitchen.   
“Shall we?”   
The taller one stood up, pointing his gun at the ceiling.   
“All right, everybody be cool! This is a robbery!” he shouted, and for the first time, Allison got a good look at him.

“Oh my god,” she whispered, “Sam…”

The other man- who she now assumed was his brother, Dean, got up onto the counter in front of her, yelling, “Anybody moves, and I'll execute every last one of you!” She looked around fearfully as she watched Sam pointing the gun in his hands at several patrons, grinning wildly. This wasn’t the Sam Winchester she knew, and she had to do something. She stood slowly, her harms in the air as she moved from the bar.

“Hey hey hey, sweetheart, I never said you could move,” Dean said ruthlessly, his barrel trained on her head. She licked her lips nervously, looking at Sam.   
“Sam?” she said weakly, “Sam Winchester, is that you?”   
Sam turned to her, his grin widening.   
“I know you or something?” he asked, his own gun pointed at her. She swallowed again, moving forward hesitantly.   
“Yeah, don’t you remember? I’m Allison, Allison Blake? Err, Allison Morello, from Stanford. You were best friends with my husband.”

Sam lowered his gun a little, smirking.   
“Hey Dean, wouldja lookit that. I was best friends with her husband.”   
“Ain’t that a coincidence.”

Allison moved forward again, looking around at all the frightened patrons. If she could just talk him down a little…

“Come on, Sam,” she said calmly, “Put the gun down, huh? You don’t wanna kill these people. What…” she took a deep breath, “What would Jessica think if she saw you now?”   
Sam lowered the gun again, watching as Dean jumped down behind her.

He turned to the kid and said, “Make sure you get all of this one. It’s about to get really, really interesting.”

She ignored him as he pressed the gun into the nape of her neck, staring at Sam.

“You don’t want to do this,” she said, her whole body trembling, “Don’t do this. Where’s the Sam I used to know?”

Sam smiled at her wolfishly, his eyes cold and hard.   
“Allison, honey, let me give you a little advice,” he said, his gun now pointing at an elderly woman, "When you’re in a hostage robbery…”

**BAM!**

He shot the old woman, making the patrons all scream and pointing his gun at another person.

“..Trying to talk down the guy with the gun…”

**BAM!**

He shot another, an old man this time.

“..By reminding him of…”

**BAM!**

He shot again, killing a young woman.

“… his dead girlfriend…”

He let loose a spray of bullets to the whole half of the diner he was standing on, gunning down every last person around him.

“It won’t end well for anyone.”

She closed her eyes as he moved forward, blood spattered on his jacket. She turned her head away as he hovered over her, trapped between his gun pressed in her belly and Dean’s gun pressed into her neck.

“Do you know where the Sam you used to know is?” he asked, leaning down close to her ear, “Let me share a little something with you.”   
She held her breath as she felt his warm breath on her ear.   
“Sam didn’t kill Jessica. Neither did Dean. In fact, when Sam finds out I killed you, it’s gonna crush him. Oh yeah, he remembers you, and Luis, and Edith and Andrew Moore, he thinks about you all, a lot. But the sad thing for you is…” he pulled away, his face inches from hers, “I’m not Sam.”

Dean had started firing on the rest of the patrons, their screams ringing in her ears as Sam leaned forward across the table at the teenager.   
“Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Keep that up! I didn't say you could put that down! I want the whole world to know what Sam and Dean Winchester are capable of.”

She looked over to See Dean on the counter again, the gun pointed at the ceiling as he continued to shoot, making the remaining customers cower in fear. He backed away as Dean came to stand in front of her, both side by side. He grinned, lifting his finger to his lips.   
“Shhh, stay put,” he commanded, lifting his gun and shooting the entire family in the booth next to her. She jumped, letting out a loud sob as they screamed. Dean took out the boy sitting across from the kid with the camera, turning to her.   
“Looks like we’re down to our final two,” he said with a cold grin, walking around behind her and knocking her to her hands and knees. She hit the ground, looking up at Sam with pleading eyes.   
“Don’t…Sam, I have two kids, please,” she begged, “Please, just let me and him go!”   
“I don’t think so, honey,” he replied, pointing the gun at her head, “Say hello to Jess, won’t ya?”   
“No!”

They fired, a spray of bullets tearing into her as she slumped onto the floor.

“That all of 'em?” she heard Dean say. “No!” the boy cried, leaning back.   
“All but one,” Sam replied.   
“No, please, no!” the boy begged, only to be shot by Sam in a cruel blow. She heard them pick up the camera, and with her dying breaths, the last thing she heard was: “Well, goodnight, St. Louis. You've been a wonderful crowd. Grab your socks and hose, Iowa, 'cause we're headed to you next.”

As she laid dying in her own blood, she realized that she was dead from the moment she met Sam Winchester.

Just like Jessica.


End file.
